


PROM?

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [21]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Michael being cheesy asf but Jere loves it, Promposal, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Based off of guitar_babe's prompt,"Michael promposes to Jeremy with flowers, mountain dew red, video game themes and in front of the whole school. It's hella cheesy and where the fuck did Michael get a boom box but Jeremy loves it"Thanks bro, you always come through with gr8 fic ideas for me





	PROM?

“Hey nerdth!” Rich sat down at the lunch table, quickly followed by Jake. Both looked around and Rich voiced the question on both of their minds. “Where’th Headphoneth?”

Jeremy shrugged.

“He said he h-had to use the b-bathroom when we left class.”

“Huh.” 

The girls arrived, asked the same question, and got the same answer. Just as they were sitting down and starting in on their lunches, there was a disturbance at the far end of the room. Jeremy’s head jerked up in confusion; someone was blasting the Apocalypse of the Damned theme from...  _ Oh.  _

His heart clenched up and his face seared with heat.

Michael was energetically Heelying across the now-quiet cafeteria, an enormous bouquet in one arm and a boombox with the word  _ PROM?  _ emblazoned across it on the other shoulder. He was making a beeline for Jeremy.

Jeremy buried his burning face in his hands. As the music died down, he peeked between his fingers to see his best-friend-slash-kind-of-boyfriend dramatically presenting him with the bouquet.

“Prom?” 

“I c-can’t b-believe you,” Jeremy managed. “H-heck yeah, prom,” he added, accepting the flowers.

Slowly, applause and laughter began to rise from the students around them as they embraced.

“GAAAAY!!” their friends submitted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo y'all! I wrote this a couple weeks ago and felt like posting something, so here it is. It's not much, and I'm still getting back into my shoes as an author of BMC fanfic, but this has stood the test of time; I still like how it came out.  
> Love y'all to death <3 thanks for reading, as always! Hope everybody made it through midterms/finals alright!


End file.
